My Little Pony: Theme Park Magic California
The My Little Pony: Theme Park Magic California is a second theme park and vacation resort located in Burbank, California opened on December 19, 2014 It is owned and operated by the Ponies Land Company with a license from Lauren Faust. The A In Minecraft. Ponyville Road, Equestria (Enchanted Kingdom) Attractions: *My Little Pony Theme Park Magic Railway *Ponyville Road Vehicles *Ponyville Road Cinema *Town Hall *City Square Theater *Wish Along with Twilight Sparkle Restaurants: *The Sapphire Palace *Sugarcube Corner *Ice Cream Dreams Shopping: *Claire's *Carousel Boutique *Ponyville Road Confectionary *Ponyville Road Gallery *Equestria Collectibles *Fancy Hat Shoppe Canterlot Square (Enchanted Kingdom) Attractions: *The Hall of Diamond Dogs *Monster Mansion *Everfree Riverboat *Soarin' Over California Restaurants: *Wendy's *Canterlot Square Tavern *Donut Joe's Fantasyville (Enchanted Kingdom) Attractions: *Fluttershy in Wonderville *My Little Pony Palace *My Little Pony Palace Tour *Pinkie Pie Circus Train *Flying Pegasus *The Twilight Sparkle Revue *Equestria Canal Boats *Alicorn Fantasy Faire *Big Macintosh's Wild Ride *Pony Globe World *Shining Armor's Enchanted Carousel *Cloudsdale: The Legend *Rainbow Dash Flight *Pinkie Pie's Tea Party Ride *Applejack's Daring Journey *Fluttershy's Scary Adventures *My Little Pony Theme Park Magic Railway *Las Pegasus Bobsleds Restaurants: *At The Gala Restaurant *Princess Celestia's Royal Table *Gilda's Tavern *Applejack's Village Haus Shopping: *Equestria Treats *Alicorn Stand *Wonderville's Gift Shop *Discord's Lair *Big Macintosh Hall Restaurant *The Old Castle Tomorrowville (Enchanted Kingdom) Attractions: *My Little Pony Theme Park Magic Railway *Space Jets *Tomorrowville Transit Authority GuestMover *Ponytopia *Rocket Mountain *Princess Luna's Tribute *Spike's Great Escape *Spike's Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride *Princess Luna's Carousel of Progress *Adventure in Micro Land Restaurants: *Awesome Ship *Tomorrowville Terrace Restaurant Shopping: *Twilight Sparkle's Star Traders *Spike's Beach Shop *Merchant of Neptune Frontierville (Enchanted Kingdom) Attractions: *Big Apple Barn Railroad *Frontierville Shooting *My Little Pony Theme Park Magic Railway *Legends of the Sweet Apple Acres *Braeburn's Frontier Revue *Apple Family Island Restaurants: *The Ruby Horseshoe *Golden Farm Outpost Shopping: *Big Macintosh's Country Store Adventureville (Enchanted Kingdom) Attractions: *Rainforest Cruise *Magic Carpets of Princess Ember *Pirates of Equestria Sea *Zecora's Treehouse *Rarity's Fabulous Tiki Room *The Legend of Captain Shining Armor *A Pirate Pony's Adventure - Cool Quest Restaurants: *Rarity's Aloha Garden Isle Restaurant *Mexicolt Tavern Shopping: *Rarity's Tropical Boutique *Princess Ember's Bazaar Animal Country (Enchanted Kingdom) Attractions: *Water Mountain *The Many Adventures of Fluttershy *Magic Dragon Jamboree *My Little Pony Theme Park Magic Railway *Fluttershy's Critter Hunt *Zephyr Breeze's Explorer Canoes Shopping: *Flower Patch *Sweet Gardening Shop Twilight Sparkle's PonyTown (Enchanted Kingdom) Attractions: *Sunset Shimmer's Pony Car Spin *The Applestormer *My Little Pony Theme Park Magic Railway *Ponyville Park *Holly Trolley *Rainbow Dash's Go Coaster Entertainment: *Applejack's Country House *Pinkie Pie's Playhouse *Twilight Sparkle and Spike's Boat *Rarity and Fluttershy's Treehouse Restaurants: *Spike's Diner *Pinkie Pie's Bakery *Fluttershy's Frozen Yogurt *Pony Party Treats Shopping: *Fun Factory *Twilight Sparkle's PonyTown Fair Souvenirs *PonyTown Dollar Store Canterlot High Land (Equestria Girls Place) Attractions: *Canterlot High School Ride *Locker Room Roller Coaster *Welcome To The Show Stage *Shake Your Tail Cruise Bus *Crystal Mirror Vortex Ride Restaurants: *Canterlot High School Cafeteria *The Dazzlings Snack Show *Culver's Shopping: *Canterlot High School Souvenirs Crystal Prep World (Equestria Girls Place) Attractions: *Crystal Prep Academy Go Karts *Hallway Ride *Soccer Pitch Boats *Dance Studio Roller Coaster Restaurants: *Crystal Prep Academy Tavern *Sugarcoat's Ice Cream Place Shopping: *Crystal Prep Academy Shop Camp Everfree City (Equestria Girls Place) Attractions: *Courtyard Cars *Lake and Boathouse Ride *Rock-Climbing Wall *Hiking Rail Roller Coaster Restaurants: *Camp Everfree Cafeteria Shopping: *Camp Everfree Store Canterlot Street (Equestria Girls Place) Attractions: *Canterlot Street Ferris Wheel *Music To My Ears Ride *Guitar Centered Roller Coaster *Shake Your Tail Cruise Bus Restaurants: *Canterlot Street Restaurant *Sweet Shoppe *Burger King Shopping: *Canterlot Street Gifts *Carousel Boutique (Equestria Girls) Sweet Apple Acres (Equestria Girls Place) Attractions: *Tractors Of Sweet Apple Acres *Apple Barn Hay Ride *Round Up Roller Coaster Restaurants: *Sweet Apple Acres Tavern *Arby's Shopping: *Sweet Apple Acres Souvenirs Sunset Shimmer's Adventures (My Little Pony Burbank Studios) Attractions: *Sunset Shimmer's Sky Ride *The Creek Mine Coaster *Adventure Train *The Journey Of Sunset Shimmer *Magical Monorail Restaurants: *Sunset Shimmer's Diner Shopping: *Everfree Market *Sunset Shimmer's Cherry Gifts *Sunset Shimmer's Adventure Outpost Trixie Land (My Little Pony Burbank Studios) Attractions: *The Amazing Adventures of Trixie Lulamoon *The Great and Powerful Trixie Coaster *Star Light Music Ride *Magicar *Trixie Lulamoon: Glitter Room *Trixie's Dream World Restaurants: *Trixie Lulamoon's Cruise Boat Tavern Shopping: *Magical Tower *Trixie Building Butterfly Boulevard (My Little Pony Burbank Studios) Attractions: *The Aurora Zone Palace of Panic *Sweetie I Got the Foals: Film Set Adventure *Pop 'n' Pretty Roller Coaster featuring The Rainbooms *The Enchanted My Little Pony Animation (Friendship Is Magic and Equestria Girls) *The Equestria Girls Film Ride Restaurants: *Rarity's Manehattan Cafe *Zecora's Table Shopping: *Art Of The Dress Shop *Pop 'n' Pretty Cafe *Twilight Sparkle's of California Equestria Backstage (My Little Pony Burbank Studios) Attractions: *Studio Canterlot Tour *Lights, Ponies, Action! Super Pegasus Show *My Little Pony: One Unicorn's Dream *Crystal Empire Special Effects Shopping: *Equestria Backstage Snacks Rainbow Show Lot (My Little Pony Burbank Studios) Attractions: *Magic Butterfly Ride *Pony Factor USA: The Talent Experience *Equestria Girls Vision*3D Restaurants: *Las Pegasus & Vine Shopping: *Equestria Backstage Snacks Island Idol (My Little Pony Burbank Adventure) Attractions: *Pinkie Pie's Sky Plane *California Screaming Roller Coaster *Twilight Sparkle's Magic Eye *Cute Clementine Carousel *Land of Colors *Silver Rhinestone Restaurants: *Pinkie Pie's Fun Restaurant *Place of Ponies *South Right's Food Room Shopping: *Boardwalk Bonanza *Gifts of the Island California My Little Pony Sea (My Little Pony Burbank Adventure) Attractions: *In the Ocean Journey of the Little Mermare *Princess Skystar's Carousel of the Sea *The Little Mermare: Pinkie Pie's Undersea Adventure *Ocean Attack! Restaurants: *Princess Skystar's Ball Room *Atlantic Mess Room Shopping: *Pinkie Pie's Collection California's Creature Kingdom (My Little Pony Burbank Adventure) Attractions: *Badlands Safaris *Gloriosa Daisy's Everfree Forest *Zecora's River Rapids *The Flower of Life Restaurants: *Jungle Cafe *McDonald's *Zecora's Tavern *Dragon Restaurant *Restaurant Of Harambe Shopping: *Harambe Marketplace *The Souvenir Shop *Out of the Savannah *My Little Pony Outfitters Downtown My Little Pony (Downtown Burbank California) Entertainment: *Applejack's Wild West Show *AMC Burbank 16 *My Little Pony Arcade *Manehattan Luxury Lanes *Barney's Beanery Burbank *My Little Pony Quest *Cirque Du Soleil Restaurants: *Wendy's *Quiznos *Cafe Twilight Sparkle *KFC *Dunkin Donuts *Culver's *iHop *Ram's Horn Shopping: *World of My Little Pony *Legoland *Toys R Us ( Closed in 2018) *My Little Pony Patch Traders *Cirque Du Soleil Boutique *My Little Pony Quest Accessories *Build a Pony workshop. Category:Theme Parks Category:Theme Park Resorts Category:California My Little Pony Resort Category:Hasbro Theme Parks Category:Hasbro Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony Theme Parks Category:Amusement Parks Category:California Category:Burbank Category:My Little Pony: The Movie (2023) Category:Locations